Operação Mata Caloria
by Freda e Jorgia
Summary: Gina está um pouquinho acima do peso. Na verdade, segundo seus amigos e familiares, ela precisa parar de comer em excesso urgentemente. Harry, inclusive, está dando pra trás com as papeladas do casamento. Talvez ela precise reverter essa situação. cont..
1. Trailer

_**Summary: **Gina está um pouquinho acima do peso. Na verdade, segundo seus amigos e familiares, ela precisa parar de comer em excesso urgentemente. Harry, inclusive, está dando pra trás com as papeladas do casamento. Talvez ela precise reverter essa situação. Mas o que acontece quando nenhum sacrifício se iguala aquele em que ela terá que aturar o loiro mais insuportável do mundo bruxo?_

**Trailler**

**Gina Weasley se via muito feliz. Tinha um noivo...**

"_Hoje depois do trabalho nós passamos por uma loja de vestidos de noiva. Merlin, eram lindos! Harry não olhou muito porque tinha que prestar atenção no trafego, mas eu vi cada um dos que estavam na vitrine."_

**Tinha seus doces...**

_- Ahh, doces!- Diz a ruiva, maravilhada._

**E também tinha ganhado um traseiro avantajado.**

_- Ah, hm. Oi, Harry! –ela diz, mais uma vez dando um puxão sem êxito no zíper, que parecia prestes a arrebentar._

**Ela está um pouquinho acima do peso. Mas não parece se preocupar muito com isso.**

- _Quantos quilos, Gina?_

_-Bem... uns três ou cinco talvez... Mas a culpa não é minha se aquele bichinho, chamado Caloria, insiste em encolher minhas roupas!_

**Na verdade, segundo seus amigos e familiares, ela precisa parar de comer em excesso urgentemente.**

_**- **__Filha... sabe que não pode ficar comendo assim..._

- Como você se sentiria se estivesse prestes a se casar com sua garota que, a cada dia, ganha mais peso?

**E quem não fazia parte de seu círculo social também...**

_- HAHAHA, a "Sou- Gostosona" nos tempos de Hogwarts está assim, então? Continue desse jeito e será a Miss Balofa em pouco tempo!_

**Mas isso não lhe parecia um problema.**

"_E meus quadris estão largos, mas homens gostam de bundas grandes... ou pelo menos é o que dizem. Então, não vejo nada tão ruim, fora ter que alargar minhas saias."_

**Porém Harry, seu noivo, está dando pra trás com as papeladas do casamento.**

_-Sinto muito, Gi. Mas eu acho que antes vou me preocupar com sua saúde, e depois com o casamento._

**Agora ela precisaria correr contra o tempo para perder peso e salvar seu romance e um futuro casamento.**

"_Tudo bem, então ou eu corro durante meia hora numa esteira ridícula que nem outra paisagem eu tenho o direito de ver, ou não entro no meu próprio vestido de casamento... Onde ficava a academia mais próxima mesmo?"_

**E o que ela achava ser o pior sacrifício de sua vida...**

_-Vocês não têm nenhum potinho cheio daquelas balinhas de menta na recepção!? Que tipo de recepção é essa sem balinhas de menta!?_

_-Nós somos uma academia, senhorita. E numa academia normalmente a intenção é perder peso._

**Se tornaria ainda pior com o loiro mais insuportável do mundo bruxo.**

_- Malfoy?_

_-Weas... HAHAHA_

_- Merda..._

**Mesmo que talvez haja algo pior do que entalar nas próprias saias, literalmente.**

"_Ok, de novo. Um, dois, três e JÁ!"_ –Gina calcula novamente e dá mais um impulso. Dessa vez ela consegue se levantar.

_**Operação Mata-Caloria**__**.**_** Ela chegaria até as ultimas conseqüências por um pouco de paz.**

_- Ai, mais devagar! Está doendo!_

_- Franguinha..._

**Bem, não exatamente...**

_- Nossa, me deu uma fome agora..._

_- WEASLEY, NÃO!_

**_Uma fanfic por Lanuxa Lah e Myla Potter Tonks Cah_**

_Breve, no Fanfiction_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 2 — Vícios e Virtudes

**Capítulo 1 — Vícios e Virtudes.**

Mal havia amanhecido e a jovem se espreitava para passar na cozinha.

Seus olhos, castanho-esverdeados observavam, minuciosamente o armário, agora aberto.

Continuou olhando, parando então em uma sacola.

_Sapos de chocolate._

"_Atacar!"_ – pensou divertida, soltando risinhos enquanto apalpava os chocolates.

Fechando o armário, sem fazer barulho – sua família ainda dormia-, virou-se indo tomar o rumo de seu quarto. Quando ouviu um pigarro, _bem_ conhecido.

- Hem, Hem... Onde a Senhorita pensa que vai com todos esses doces? – Fala a Sra. Weasley, com as mãos na cintura, e, não esperando resposta, retira os doces da mão da filha, que demorou a soltá-los.

- Oras, mamãe... É só o meu lanchinho matinal- Sorri meigamente, mesmo sabendo que isso não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Filha... sabe que não pode ficar comendo assim...- suavizando a expressão, dá apenas um chocolate a filha, que o agarra como se dependesse daquilo para viver.

Bem, mais ou menos.- Agora suba e vá se arrumar, para não chegar atrasada ao trabalho! Esteja pronta logo, para que o Harry não tenha que ficar esperando muito. –Diz a mulher mais velha, por fim, dando um beijo de bom-dia na bochecha da ruivinha. Com essas palavras, Gina sentou-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha e saboreou seu único sapo de chocolate, pensando no garoto dos olhos de sapinhos cozidos.

XXXX

Duas horas depois, a menina dos cabelos de fogo descia as escadas da casa, tentando inutilmente fechar o zíper da saia. Estava prestes a soltar mais um palavrão quando se deparou com ele.

- Olá, Gina. –ele lhe disse, com um olhar profundo. Não que fosse um olhar intenso, mas sim completamente intrigado, observando a noiva entrar em guerra com a saia pela quinta vez no mês.

- Ah, hm. Oi, Harry! –ela diz, mais uma vez dando um puxão sem êxito no zíper, que parecia prestes a arrebentar.

- Gi, não é algo muito ruim, mas eu realmente acho que você tem comido um pouco demais ultimamente. –Harry fala, tentando ajudar a ruiva naquela missão um tanto quanto desconfortável.

- Eu? Imagine! Eu só... hm... bem, minhas roupas encolheram um pouco!

- Todas elas, Gina? Você tem certeza que vai conseguir entrar em um vestido de casamento? – ele perguntou. E aquele era o assunto que ela mais odiava. Desde que começara a ganhar uns (poucos) quilinhos, ele arrumava qualquer pretexto para adiar o casamento.

- Harry, é claro que eu vou! Por Merlin, nem estou tão gigante assim, foram só alguns quilos.

- Quantos, Gina?

- Bem... uns três ou cinco talvez. –ela fala, e exatamente nesse momento o zíper se rompe, e ela cai pesadamente no sofá.- E a culpa não é minha se esse bichinho, chamado "caloria" entra no meu armário e encolhe todas as minhas roupas! – com um certo esforço, se levanta e sobe as escadas, de novo, murmurando um "já volto".

Observando sua ruiva "fofinha" subir as escadas, devagar, migra para a cozinha, onde os Weasleys se encontravam tomando o café, eram 8 horas da manhã.

- Sente-se, querido! – Molly puxa uma cadeira, obrigando-o a sentar.

- Obrigado, Sra Weasley.- Acomoda-se na cadeira. Mesmo conhecendo Molly desde seus 11 anos, e namorando Gina há 2, ainda a chamava formalmente. Força do hábito.

- Harry, precisamos conversar sobre o casamento de vocês dois – Molly fala, com os olhinhos brilhando, afinal, o ultimo casamento de um filho era de Rony, que se casou com Mione meses depois do término da guerra. Nem Carlinhos, os gêmeos ou Percy se casaram, mesmo comprometidos um bocado de tempo.

- Olha, Sra Weasley... Desculpe-me falar, mas acho que a Gi não está em condições nem de provar o vestido de casamento! – suspirou – Bem, imagino que seja a ansiedade dela por estar comendo tão compulsivamente, afinal vamos nos casar! Mas ela simplesmente não pode ficar assim! E nem chega a ser por estética (**N/C**: mentira lol), pois excesso de peso pode provocar sérios danos na saúde.- Medindo bem as palavras, Harry se sente muito mais leve depois do "desabafo".

- Harry, minha irmã não está com excesso de peso...- Diz George

- ... só com uns quilinhos a mais – completa Fred, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Silêncio.

Escutam passos descendo a escada apressadamente, quando...

"POFF"

Harry sem pensar duas vezes, corre da cozinha para a sala, onde ficava a escada e depara-se com uma cena meio... constrangedora. Virgínia Weasley tentando, em vão, se levantar.

Ela estava de quatro, com seu "pequeno" bumbum aos ventos, a saia –a mesma de antes-, agora um pouco maior e com o zíper fechado, dava a visão de suas pernas e coxas montanhosas, parecendo a Cordilheira dos Andes em miniatura.

Sim, ela tinha engordado uns quilinhos... Mas havia sido 70 de toda a gordura para o bumbum, e conseqüentemente os 30 restante se acumulando na barriga, que um ano atrás era lisa e definida.

Gina _precisava _emagrecer.

XXXX

Subindo as escadas logo depois que sua saia arrebentara – era a quinta vez no mês e com a mesma peça de roupa-, a ruiva entrava com um pouco de dificuldade em seu quarto. Ela realmente não achava que tinha engordado tanto, apenas sabia que as "poucas" calorias que comia durante o dia faziam questão de se alojar quase que totalmente em seus quadris. Mas parecia que nem todo mundo via sua alimentação baseada em doces apenas como "um aumento na produção de energia corporal". Na verdade, ela começava a pensar que talvez Harry não quisesse mais se casar com ela só porque seu amor agora era dividido entre ele e seus sapos de chocolate.

Gina parou em frente ao espelho do seu quarto e começou a se analisar bem.

"_Hum, minha barriga está um pouquinho redondinha, mas pensando bem, não é bom ficar totalmente lisa. Dá uma aparência tão esquelética. E meus quadris estão largos, mas homens gostam de bundas grandes... ou pelo menos é o que dizem. Então, não vejo nada tão ruim, fora ter que alargar minhas saias. Por que as pessoas se preocupam tanto?"_ ela pensa, enquanto faz um feitiço em sua saia e, enfim, consegue fechar o zíper. Problema resolvido, Gina resolve voltar para a sala. Já estava ficando atrasada para o trabalho.

Começou a descer as escadas, pensando em como os degraus estavam rangendo freqüentemente. Quando, tropeçando nos ventos inexistentes, rola 4 degraus abaixo.

"POFF"

O barulho, nada baixo, chamou a atenção dos outros, Gina pôde notar pelo arrastar de cadeiras.

Tentava se levantar, mas, para a sua surpresa, seu pequeno "lombo" não a deixava subir.

Teve dificuldade, pela primeira vez na vida, em se levantar de saia jeans.

"_Tudo tem uma primeira vez."_ - pensou, despreocupada, sem perceber que atrás dela - ela se encontrava de frente para a escada -, estava Harry, estático, e o restante de sua família.

"_Ok, de novo. Um, dois, três e JÁ!"_ –Gina calcula novamente e dá mais um impulso. Dessa vez ela consegue se levantar. Mas o impulso foi tão grande que ela se viu caindo para trás, e esmagando Harry que estava inocentemente ali, apenas a observando.

- Gi... cof cof... Gi, sai de cima... –ele diz, aparentemente sem ar.

- Harry! Desculpa! –ela diz, tentando se levantar, com um pouquinho de dificuldade. –Amor, você está bem? –ela pergunta, ao vê-lo levantar cambaleante.

-Meu bebê, você não se machucou!? –perguntou a sra. Weasley, vindo ampará-los rapidamente. –E você, Harry querido? Oh Merlin, vocês estão bem?

-Eu estou bem mamãe. –diz Gina, ainda com o olhar preocupado repousando sobre o noivo.

-Também estou bem senhora Weasley. Obrigado pela preocupação, mas acho que já estamos um pouco atrasados. Vamos, Gi? – ele pergunta para a ruiva, já se adiantando e caminhando até a porta da sala.

-Sim, vamos sim...

XXXX

Depois do expediente, Harry deixara Gina n'a Toca, e resolveu esfriar a cabeça. Mas o único lugar no qual ele podia desabafar era na casa dos amigos. Então tudo o que fez foi visitá-los e tentar encontrar uma boa solução para aquilo que vinha lhe atormentando por algum tempo.

- Bem que me diziam que depois de um tempo de namoro, os bichinhos aumentam.. de "minha gatinha" para "minha balofinha, minha hipopotazinha linda"...- Falava Harry amargurado.

"_Quem disse que só por que passei por tudo que passei, eu devo aceitar tudo que vier, sem reclamar? Ou pior, agradecendo ainda aos céus? Qual o problema em encher um pouco o saco da minha noiva a emagrecer um pouquinho? Ela não dizia que apenas engordara uns quilinhos? Por que raios, então, suas roupas não entram mais? Por que, inclusive, eu consigo reconhecê-la de longe só de ouvir os passos "leves" que ela tem adquirido de uns tempos para cá? Não consigo entender porque ela simplesmente não mantém seu peso ideal e, junto comigo, seu corpinho firme e bem desenhado? Como eles esperam minha reação, se eu casasse com alguém que, quanto mais passam-se os dias, mais peso ganha?"_

- Harry, não é o fim do mundo, por Merlin! Você ama minha irmã, e ela te ama! Pronto, você não vai morrer! – Fala um Rony exasperado, tirando a mão de sua pequena filha, Sophie, da boca e a entregando a Hermione, que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá, na casa deles.

- Vem com a mamãe... – Fala uma Mione extremamente carinhosa, pegando a filha no colo.- Rony tem razão, Harry! Está certo que Gina anda descontando sua ansiedade na comida, mas veja, não é o fim do mundo! E isso começou , não sei se você percebeu, desde o ano passado, quando você insistia em adiar o casamento!

Harry não gostou do argumento da amiga, fechando a cara por uns instantes.

- Mas, Rony... Se a Mione começasse a engordar antes do casamento, você não ficaria no mínimo assustado?

- Rony me ama, Harry. Isso já basta! – Diz nervosa, levando sua filha para a cozinha. – Por que vocês, homens, se preocupam tanto com isso?- Fala alto, para que os dois possam ouvi-la da cozinha, enquanto prepara a mamadeira, com sua pequena a observando.- Está certo que estar um pouco acima do peso às vezes não é legal, mas, por favor Harry! Adiar o casamento por isso é exagero!

- Eu sei, Mione... Mas, sei lá! Estou confuso... Talvez não seja a hora de "juntar as varinhas"... Afinal, só tenho 22 anos e ela 21!

- E você acha que isso serve como desculpa?- Diz Hermione, colocando a mamadeira pra filha, e entregando-a para o pai.

- Eu estou realmente preocupado com ela, é só...

- Harry, tenho que concordar com a Mi! Ou você conversa com ela sobre a sua preocupação com o casamento, ou ela vai continuar engordando, coisa que vem te irritando.

-Talvez eu tenha mesmo que falar com ela... –ele olha para os amigos, procurando um pouco mais do apoio.

- Sim, pense bem, a Gina é uma pessoa muito madura. Ela não vai ter uma dessas reações infantis que se vêem em meninas fúteis por ai. –disse Hermione, sorrindo encorajadora.

XXXX

Depois de ser deixada em sua casa por Harry, Gina sobe correndo para o seu quarto, indo procurar uma _coisa._

- Finalmente! –murmura animada, depois de um certo tempo de busca. Deitada de ponta-cabeça, com os olhos a procurar seu pequeno baú, que ora ficava em baixo da cama, ora em algum lugar do quarto da ruiva. Pegando-o, leva para cima da cama, sentando-se logo a sua frente.

Torce as mãos, sorrindo e, sem esperar mais, o abre.

Colorido. Sim, bem colorido.E de várias formas. É o primeiro pensamento que se tem quando se olha no baú da ruiva. Mas isso não é importante. Não quando se tem algo ali, que não era pra ter.

- Ahh, doces!- Diz a ruiva, maravilhada. Com os olhos vidrados, escolhe, por fim, pegar um docinho de abóbora. Ainda comendo, levanta e pega seu cd d'as Esquisitonas, colocando no seu rádio, logo em seguida.

Estava sozinha! Iria aproveitar!

Ligou então o seu computador -era viciada naquilo-, e esperou iniciar. Enquanto isso se deliciava com seu doce, tomando o maior cuidado possível para evitar que ele caísse no teclado. Ela podia dizer o que era um formigueiro brotando de seu teclado, e definitivamente não era uma experiência muito boa.

Viu que já podia dar início as suas tarefas no computador e abriu um largo sorriso. Adorava contar seu dia para aquela maquina inanimada, através de pequenas palavras digitadas. E, particularmente aquele dia tinha lhe parecido muito bom.

"_Não posso evitar de começar essa página dizendo que eu consegui comer meus doces hoje. Praticamente ninguém reclamou no meu ouvido dizendo que eu não posso comer muitos doces. Sinceramente, eu nem acho que tenho comido tantos doces assim! Alguém deveria dizer para todos eles que doces recarregam o estoque de energia no corpo, e eu sou uma pessoa sedenta de energia. É claro que, talvez, essa energia tem se acumulado em lugares indevidos já que, me lembrei agora, hoje aconteceu um pequeno incidente._

_Juro que não foi nada de mais! Minha saia não entrou de novo. Sei que isso tem acontecido com uma certa freqüência, mas deve ser aquele novo sabão em pó que mamãe tem usado. O problema não foi exatamente esse. Foi só o fato de eu ter caído em cima do Harry e quase tê-lo esmagado. Mas ele foi gentil e entendeu que eu me desequilibrei. Coisa que eu sei que mamãe deve ter achado o maior escândalo. Provavelmente ela falaria algo como: 'Namorados não esmagam uns aos outros' e 'Era suposto Harry conseguir te carregar, afinal é isso que ele terá que fazer quando vocês se casarem'... mas tudo bem, tenho certeza que Harry só não conseguiu me segurar porque estava desprevenindo._

_Hoje depois do trabalho nós passamos por uma loja de vestidos de noiva. Merlin, eram lindos! Harry não olhou muito porque tinha que prestar atenção no tráfego, mas eu vi cada um dos que estavam na vitrine. Sei que meu vestido será tão bonito quanto um daqueles, e o melhor, a prova do meu vestido será amanhã!_

_Oh, Merlin! Hora do jantar..."_

- Giiiiiinaaaaa. – Concluiu, então, que estava mesmo na hora do jantar.

Conseguia sentir o cheio de comida pronta de longe, mesmo estando no andar superior da casa.

- Já vai! – Mal termina de falar, sai do quarto, descendo rapidamente as escadas.

- Oi gente.- Cumprimenta todos sentados na mesa, logo que chega, rápida, na cozinha.

Mesmo seu irmão ser casado com Hermione e pai de Sophia, era corriqueiro jantar com os Weasley's. Não que Mione cozinhasse mal, pelo contrário, ela cozinhava muito bem! E os doces que ela fazia... hmmm

- Gi, tudo bem?- Hermione a encarara, enquanto Gina dava um beijo na bochecha rosada da pequena Sophie.

- C-Claro, Mione! Por que a pergunta?- estranha a ruiva, devido o tom de voz usado pela cunhada.

- Não é nada, é que você fez uma careta engraçada!

Podiam ouvir risos ecoando no ambiente.

-Sente-se, querida. Harry vem mais tarde. Ele estava lá quando eu cheguei na casa do Rony e me avisou.

- Ok, mamãe.- Disse, sentando-se, ou melhor, depois de duas tentativas frustradas de tentar se sentar na cadeira, acomodando-se logo em seguida.

Jantaram o tempo todo conversando. Gina adorava aquela família e não havia tempo ruim, estavam sempre de bom humor e fazendo piadas de tudo.

Estavam quase todos presentes, e se perguntava qual era o feitiço que se usava para alargar a cozinha. Não seria nada mal dar uma esticadinha em seu próprio quarto. Na porta então, seria ideal.

Afinal est...

- Gi, podemos ir lá fora? – Tirada de seus pensamentos, levanta os olhos, encarando a cunhada.

- Sem problemas.- Disse por fim, levantando-se da cadeira, com um pouco de dificuldade, e então as três saíram para os jardins, Sophie agora no colo da Madrinha.

- Algum problema, Mi?

- Não exatamente. Mas me responda logo, já vai provar o vestido? – Disse excitada, enquanto brincava com os cabelos ruivos de sua filha, ainda no colo de Gina.

- Já sim, Mione! Mas não está nada certo ainda! Bem, aquele vestido, o de tomara-que-caia, que eu escolhi, a principio, não está mais elegante como havia ficado. Não sei o que acontece... Nem engordei direito! Mas amanha farei teste com outro!

- Ahn, Gi... Harry conversou comigo e com Rony, e disse que anda preocupado com você. – O tom de voz mudara drasticamente. De um tom animado de excitação, para um sério e intimador.

- Bobagem! Mas, e a Sophie? Viu o que eram aquelas alergias esquisitas?

- Ah, sim! Era alergia a poeira! Nada de mais. Estava se aventurando na biblioteca de casa. –riram juntas, a pequena agora indo para os braços da mãe.

- Ele está realmente preocupado com você, Gi! Dá uma brecha para conversarem sobre isso. Ele vem tentando há tempos!

- Estranho.. Não havia reparado...- Bem, ultimamente sua cabeça estava ocupada demais com os doces a esconder, o trabalho, o casamento e escrever em seu diário, deixando-o sempre atualizado que, as vezes não se dava conta do que ocorria em sua volta.

- Agora que você já sabe... –Hermione disse apontando para a porta da casa, de onde Harry saia, parecendo perdido em seus próprios devaneios. Gina não sabia se queria conversar. Ela gostava de seus doces, e gostava de Harry. Não queria ouvir uma de suas paixões pedindo deliberadamente que desistisse da outra.

- Oi, Harry. –ela diz, tentando ao máximo adiar as palavras recriminatórias, sobre seus quadris terem crescido um pouquinho, que têm sido tão freqüentemente proferidas.

- Oi, Gi. –ele se aproximou, dando-lhe um selinho. Mas ela sentia que uma bomba cairia sobre sua cabeça. – Eu acho... –Ele fez uma pausa. Aquela sensação estava a matando. Ela não gostava de ter que defender seus doces. E definitivamente não gostava de ter que explicar para as pessoas que ela não tinha engordado tanto assim. Mas, principalmente, ela não gostava nem um pouco de discutir com Harry. - Eu realmente acho que precisamos conversar.

- Ah, Harry eu sei... mas você não acha que...

- Gina, deixa eu falar... por favor. – ele pediu e ela, muito a contra gosto aceitou.

Era inevitável começar a tentar argumentar antes mesmo de as pessoas se pronunciarem. Esse era um defeito que ela tinha desde sempre e que, de uns tempos para cá, tinha sido muito aprimorado nas suas defensivas quanto ao seu peso.

- Eu acho, sinceramente, que você deveria maneirar nos doces. Não é só pelo fato de você ter... –ele hesitou. Afinal como se fala para alguém que esta pessoa está praticamente obesa!? Na escola não ensinam esse tipo de coisa. Na verdade na escola provavelmente se ensinava como ficar obeso, com todos aqueles sapos de chocolate, as cervejas amanteigadas e os banquetes grandiosos e gordurosos. Mas Harry não podia parar pra pensar nos aprendizados extra curriculares, então ele prosseguiu: –Você ter ganhado alguns quilinhos, mas por sua saúde, Gi. Não é saudável, e você sabe disso.

- Harry!- exclamou em sinal de desconcerto.- Não é como se eu estivesse diabética e explodindo em gordura!

- Mas pode ficar! –ele falou, e logo depois comprimiu os lábios. Ele fazia isso quando se arrependia de algo. Só não sabia se estava arrependido por falar algo assim ou por ter ficado noivo de alguém que só fazia crescer pros lados nos últimos meses.

- O que quer que eu faça!? Já antecipo a informação dizendo que de jeito algum vou parar de comer doces... –ela falou, cruzando os braços de maneira desafiadora. Ninguém iria impedi-la de ser feliz com sua taxa de açúcar um tanto quanto elevada.

- Sinto muito, Gi. Mas eu acho que antes vou me preocupar com sua saúde, e depois com o casamento. – ele disse, também cruzando os braços. Não podia negar que, de certa forma, não queria se casar com alguém que mal cabia no vestido.

- Ah, que ótimo exemplo de Noivo a ser seguido, não? Faremos assim, eu não me caso com você enquanto você não parar de me amolar!

- Gina...

- Desculpe, Harry... Eu sei que só está preocupado.. Mas, olhe! Nem precisa! – Nesse momento ela levanta a camiseta, mostrando sua barriga saliente, deixando Harry meio estupefato.

- Gi, abaixe isso! Pode ter gente aqui fora, olhando! – Ele se prontifica a abaixar a camiseta, sorrindo logo em seguida.

- EU VI, HEIN! – grita Hermione, de longe, rindo logo em seguida.

- Vem, vamos para o meu quarto. Lá a gente conversa com mais... privacidade.- Diz a ruiva, depois de ouvir a cunhada brincar com ela.

- Vamos... –Harry sorri, safadamente. Fazia tempo, muito tempo.

**.Fim do Primeiro Capítulo.**

XXXX

**Nota das autoras sobre o Capítulo:**

**N/C:"** Sua saúde não é saudável". Reflitam! xD

**N/L:** "Namorados não esmagam uns aos outros." Jurava que esmagar era sexy ;P

Ok, agora vamos para a parte séria do negócio! Sim, isso vai ficar gigante!

**NOTA DAS AUTORAS:**

**N/C:** Antes de mais nada, a idéia surgiu de conversas no msn, totalmente insanas e sem controle. Conversávamos, como sempre, de comida e de suas conseqüências! (brigadeiro, mais precisadamente xD)

Logo, não fazemos apologia a Anorexia, Bulimia, ou que sejamos contra as pessoas que não se "encaixam nos padrões de beleza da sociedade/mídia".

Mas quisemos abordar esse fato- com bom humor, esperamos!- para mostrar que nem todas as mulheres se importam de estar acima do peso, e são felizes! Felizes mesmo, minha endócrino me fala que to com 38 ICM! TEM NOÇÃO? Você ficaria feliz? Aposto que não! uu Depois corrige, falando que é 28 (tem de ser abaixo de 25...)

Mas estamos tentando abordar esse tema não como estética também, lógico, mas também as conseqüências de quem ama comer coisas gostosas e gordurosas, que amamos tanto

Logo, se ficarem ofendidas de alguma forma, nossas sinceras desculpas, afinal, não pensamos numa história que atingisse maldosamente os leitores. É conseqüência, infelizmente.

Tá,vou parar por aqui pq tenho que mandar o documento pra Lana e ela vai ler e

OI LANAAA \O/

Minha mania- de novo-, de parar de escrever no meio e pular pra outras partes auihaiuhaiuha

Adoro xD

o/

**N/L**: É isso ai! Nada como uma boa comédia para alegrar a vida!! Hushaushu nossa, a idéia dessa fic foi muito louca mesmo. Mas, considerando a parceria em questão, ela tem que ficar bem engraçada.

Então é como a Cah disse: nada de descriminação. Acho divertido mostra como (principalmente) as pessoas gordinhas podem ser felizes como são. A principio, é isso que a Gina sente. Não vê nada de mais em estar um pouquinho fora do peso.

Tirando a preocupação com a saúde, que realmente importa, ser gordinho em certas culturas é sexy ;D. Então porque estereotipar se podemos apenas aceitar que ter uns quilinhos a mais não é problema nenhum se sua saúde está em boas condições?

Acredito que vamos nos divertir muito com a Gina. Vamos ver como as pessoas podem se sentir bem e também como elas podem enlouquecer com essa situação de "peso". E vamos rir, principalmente ;D.

E, já que tudo foi resumido muito bem por Dona Cah, o que me resta dizer é que desde já me divirto muito com essa fic. E adorei fazer a primeira capa experimental também. Agora é força na peruca e bola pra frente hsuahsua O/.

Agora, vamos as reviews! Minhas primeiras! (Cah chora emocionada)

**Caixinha A3V:**

**Theitgirl: N/C** ahuha então o nome chamou a atenção? AE! Acertamos! Agradeço os elogios sobre o trailer! Foi bem divertido fazer! O que você leu, foi uma junção do que cada uma fez! Olha que legal! :D Eu não gosto de balinhas de menta ¬¬ Logo, culpa da Lana ter colocado isso! xD aHH agradeço novamente por estar se comprometendo a esperar capítulos, isso me deixa emocionada! Beeijos o/ **N/L:** hsuahsuahsu confesso que ri horrores (**N/C** mania minha, Lana? Oo) escrevendo essa parte das balinhas xD. Eu realmente acho que as balinhas não são tão malvadas a ponto de me engordarem desse jeito xD. Então sou a favor do fornecimento de balinhas na recepção das academias ;D. Mas enfim, acho que ninguém me perguntou isso então vou ficar quietinha hsuahsua. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Lah Malfoy: N/C** Huhaauh acha que a idéia veio de onde? Eu também preciso matar umas calorias felasdapotas aqui! Mas, quem sabe a gente não se inspira na Ginoca e começamos uma dieta? (Camila chora de rir xD)

Ahh que bom que gostou do Trailer! Eu adoro os seus

E siim, logo logo a nossa estará aqui também! Beijos amor e... Cartas do Além, Malfoy? ;D **N/L**: fala chará D! Harry mó pé no saco hsuahsua. Safadão lá, só porque virou o rei da abóbora de Halloween ta achando que pode perturbar a Gina hsuahsu. Mas ok, dane-se ele hsuahsua xP. Obrigada pela review e eu vou esperar vc e a Cah postarem a fic de vcs tb ;D. Bjs!

**No Fanfiction:**

**Lizzie.Darcy:** **N/C** AEE! Mais uma que vai acompanhar! E no que depender de nós duas, você nem vai desistir de lê-la! :D Obrigada pelo review e eu adooro deixar os outros curiosos! MUAHAHA Beijos o/ **N/L** somos suspeitas pra falar, mas eu acho a fic muito cômica xD. Enfim, acho que só lendo pra descobrir rsrs. Bjs!

**Thaty: NC** Adorooooou! Aee! \o/ Pode deixar, está aqui o primeiro capítulo :D Beeijos o/ **N/L** que bom! Espero que continue gostando. Bjs!

'**Denise Malfoy'** **N/C** Puts, você também usa a expressão "Ri horrores"? uhauhaau. Ah, dane-se! Fiquei feliz que achou engraçado o trailer! Mas, prepare-se! O capítulo tá bem pior xD

E não fica ansiosa não, isso é ruim .. Beeijos o/ **N/L** rsrs, foi a partir desse summary que a fic nasceu. Damos altas risadas escrevendo a fic, desde o summary até agora. Então espero que ela continue engraçada pros leitores também ;D. Bjs!

_N/C:_** Divirtam-se! Porque está sendo ótimo escrever!**

_N/L_**: Faço das palavras da dona Cah as minhas. Enjoy!**

_N/C Final: _**Ahh, e prometemos que as próximas N/A's serão beem mais curtas! Só colocamos o que achamos necessário! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A Prova do Vestido**

Subiram as escadas em silêncio sem querer chamar a atenção de todos, que estavam entretidos com alguma coisa. Sexta-feira à noite era reunião familiar. Ou a casa da Mãe Molly, como preferir.

A ruiva entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, com Harry do seu lado.

Ele observou o quarto, onde havia a cama de casal com os lençóis rosa e um pouco bagunçado - ela estivera deitada ali horas mais cedo, procurando e se deliciando com o que ele não poderia saber -, tornou a virar os olhos, vendo o computador em modo de espera entre outras coisas. Mas uma coisa em especial chamou-lhe a atenção.

Um baú?

- Gi, o que é aquilo?- ele disse, apontando pra ela, que enquanto varria o quarto com os olhos, ela tirava os sapatos.

- Não é nada, amor – seguiu a direção que seu olhar se encontrava, gelando interiormente.

- Mas é qu...

- Shhh- ela o calou, com um beijo de desentupir até a alma.

**.x.**

Gina acordou de seu breve cochilo, sentindo um peso extra em seu corpo. Harry ressonava tranquilamente em seu ombro. Olhar para ele, mesmo que não nos olhos, a fez refletir sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Desde a batalha com sua saia até certa discussão entre os noivos. Sem esquecer, inclusive, de sua cunhada Hermione, querendo lhe dar indiretas.

Bufou.

Era complô, a única conclusão que chegou. Afinal, o que são quilinhos a mais? Aliás, ela não havia engordado tanto assim... Olhava-se no espelho e não encontrava nada de diferente.

"Dane-se", pensou a ruiva, levantando da cama ao olhar o horário no relógio.

- Harry, já é meia noite e meia... Acorda! – Dizia ela, enquanto chacoalhava o moreno, ainda ferrado no sono.

Tentou três, quatro vezes e ele _mal_ se mexeu.

Levantando-se da cama, abriu a porta do quarto devagar e apurou os ouvidos. A algazarra havia cessado. Sinal que todos foram ou embora, ou estavam dormindo.

Ainda fazendo silêncio, fechou a porta e pegou seu pijama, trocando-se ali mesmo, na penumbra. Voltou para a cama, acomodou-se melhor junto de Harry e se imaginando em um belo vestido de noiva, caiu no sono.

**.x.**

Aquela vontade esmagadora de comer um doce a acordou na manhã seguinte. Perguntou-se, ainda semi-consciente, se conseguiria passar o braço por cima de Harry, alcançar o baú e comer só um chocolatinho sem que ele percebesse. Só o esforço mental de imaginar a estratégia sendo colocada em prática já lhe cansava, mas só de sentir o chocolate derreter em sua boca, ao acordar, seria melhor que qualquer coisa. Melhor até que...

No entanto Gina constatou que nada disso seria necessário. Harry não estava mais deitado. Embora fosse uma situação meio estranha, Gina costumava ficar muito mais feliz quando dormia com Harry, mas no dia seguinte podia comer seu doce matinal, do que quando acordava e ele ainda estava ali, impedindo-a de comer um mero chocolate.

Esticou um dos braços e alcançou o baú. Abriu-o alegremente e pegou a barra de chocolate mais gostosa que possuía. Um sorriso se expandiu em seu rosto ao pensar "hoje eu mereço, vou provar meu vestido!". Afinal, para uma noiva ser plenamente feliz, ela deveria ter o vestido perfeito. E para Gina ser completamente feliz, ela deveria poder comer doces quando quisesse _e_ ter o vestido perfeito. E ambos se realizariam hoje. Tudo daria certo.

Santa ingenuidade.

Ouviu sua mãe lá da cozinha gritar seu nome para que fosse tomar café da manhã. Fechando o baú e colocando-o embaixo de sua cama, espreguiçou-se e desceu as escadas, rumo ao recinto preferido da ruiva.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou Gina ao notar a ausência de Fred, Jorge e seu pai.

- Ah, seus irmãos foram resolver um problema na loja e seu pai está na garagem, tentando consertar um lipoaspirador, ou qualquer coisa assim. – diz a senhora mais velha, saindo da cozinha. – Que horas você vai provar seu vestido? – perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz para que Gina a ouvisse.

- Hm, assim que Mione chegar... Ela vai deixar a Soph com os pais dela.

A senhora Weasley murmurou um "Uhum" e voltou aos seus afazeres.

**.x.**

Duas horas depois, Gina encontrava-se pronta e Hermione a esperava na sala. A ruiva sempre se arrumou rápido, mas ultimamente – Hermione e Molly notaram – ela estava demorando demais para escolher roupas. E, para variar, entrava em guerra contra elas toda santa vez que ia se vestir para sair.

Sentindo que perdeu a batalha, colocou uma camiseta velha, um jeans qualquer e desceu as escadas.

- Bom dia, Mione! –saudou a cunhada energeticamente, já que, apesar do cansaço por ter lutado contra suas próprias roupas, nada tiraria sua felicidade naquele momento.

- Bom dia, Gina! Então, já sabe em que loja iremos hoje?

- Minha intenção ainda era fazer meu vestido com a Madame Bennett. O primeiro vestido ficou muito bonito, não é? Além do mais, ela já me conhece e entende meu corpo. – Gina falou, um pouco feliz por saber que da última vez em que fora experimentar o antigo vestido, Madame Bennett não a reprimiu pelos quilos ganhados como todos os outros haviam feito nos últimos meses.

- Se estiver pronta então já podemos ir. – disse Hermione, e ambas seguiram para fora da casa.

**.x.**

Estava parada em frente à vitrine, babando como sempre fazia quando chegava ao Ateliê Madame Bennett. O vestido tomara-que-caia, escolhido previamente, estava no centro da vitrine e ainda lhe chamava a atenção. Imaginou-se dentro dele no dia do seu casamento. E, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pegou a cunhada pelo braço e juntas entraram na loja.

- Bom dia, mademoiselle Virgínia e...

- Senhora Weasley – completou Hermione, indo se acomodar em uma poltrona de couro creme, perto dos provadores. Ela sabia que se Gina fosse ter o mesmo trabalho que tinha para se vestir em casa, provavelmente só sairia do Ateliê de madrugada.

- Veio escolher seu vestido? – continuou Madame Bennett para Gina, em seu tom mais caloroso. Esse poderia ser comparado ao tom mais caloroso de Voldemort. No entanto, ao contrário D'aquele-Que-Já-Foi-Tarde, Madame Bennett era de fato muito simpática... Com quem apreciasse e pagasse pelos seus lindos e caros vestidos.

-Oh, sim! Na verdade, eu gostaria de experimentar mais uma vez aquele vestido tomara-que-caia, que está na vitrine – disse a ruiva, empolgada.

Madame Bennett a olhou atentamente e só então reparou no quanto a jovem a sua frente havia engordado.

-Virgínia, receio não ter nenhum vestido acima do número 42. E isso inclui aquele tomara-que-caia da vitrine. ((N/C: tomara que caia da vitrine IRARIAIIR))

- Mas eu _ainda_ uso 42. – Gina disse num tom um pouco mais calmo do que realmente aparentava. – Bom, eu gostaria de experimentá-lo, talvez ele fique melhor agora. No tamanho 42, _por gentileza_.

- Certo, mademoiselle. – falou Madame Bennett, que achou melhor não rebater, já que sua futura cliente lhe disse a última frase num tom claro de quem encerrava o assunto. Hermione estava alheia à cena, distraindo-se com uma revista trouxa de moda.

Passado algum tempo, ou _horas_,como pensava a ruiva, Madame Bennett voltou trazendo um grande embrulho e com a ajuda da mesma assistente, retirou o vestido dele e o esticou, para mostrar melhor às duas.

- É esse o vestido, Gi? – disse Hermione, se levantando –assim como Gina- para ver melhor. _O vestido era longo mas não possuía calda, e a cor era branca. O corset era bem trabalhado, rendado e com pequenos detalhes em pedras, mas não era decotado. A saia era longa e volumosa, porém leve, graças ao tule que ia por baixo. Fazendo conjunto com o vestido, havia as luvas brancas ¾ e a tiara prateada, com várias pedrinhas incrustadas e que brilhavam conforme a luz._

- Sim! – exclamou excitada, passando uma mão delicadamente sob o tecido. Pegando com as duas mãos o vestido, dirigiu-se ao provador, com as três mulheres em seus calcanhares.

Gina afastou as cortinas do provador, entrou e deu um tchauzinho para as três do lado de fora. O vestido era lindo e ela ainda não estava preparada pra desistir dele. Sabia que com um pouco de empenho e pensamento positivo, tudo poderia dar certo. Até mesmo as marcas que tinham ficado tão incômodas da última vez que o havia experimentado poderiam sumir. De repente ela até poderia ter emagrecido nessas últimas semanas sem perceber e o vestido talvez fosse cair como uma luva, assim como tinha acontecido da primeira vez.

A ruiva se despiu, ansiosa. Pegou o vestido delicadamente e passou uma perna para dentro dele. Passou então outra. Tudo lindo e cor-de-rosa até o momento. Talvez suas roupas é que tivessem encolhido, afinal até então tudo estava como da primeira vez.

Empolgada, Gina puxou o vestido para cima... mas ele não se moveu.

"Hum, talvez eu tenha mesmo engordado um pouquinho. Mas vai caber, com certeza. Basta eu puxar com cuidado." A ruiva pensou consigo mesma. Resolveu mudar de tática e puxar primeiro o lado esquerdo, enquanto tentava encaixar os pneuzinhos da coxa esquerda e do quadril para dentro do vestido. O sucesso foi (quase) imediato. Depois de alguns minutos trabalhando aquele lado, Gina foi para o lado direito. E assim, com muita paciência, o vestido chegou a seu devido lugar.

Ela puxou as cortinas e perguntou:

- Madame Bennett, a senhora poderia me ajudar a fechá-lo?

- E-eu... eu creio que podemos tentar. – disse a estilista um tanto quanto temerosa. –Mademoiselle Virgínia, poderia encolher um pouquinho a barriga para, hm, evitar transtornos?

- É claro... – Gina respondeu, sabendo que todo o esforço era para um bem maior. E assim o fez. Ouviu Madame Bennett e sua assistente se juntarem diante do fecho, ofegarem e puxarem o zíper com toda a força que possuíam. Muito tempo se passou, enquanto Gina mal respirava, até que finalmente o caminho do zíper chegou a seu fim.

- Ele... coube? – Perguntou Hermione, meio incrédula, juntando-se às outras mulheres para observar melhor a cunhada.

Se preparando para responder um "É claro que coube", a ruiva deu um grande suspiro.

Sentiu-se bem por voltar a respirar decentemente. Até pensou que conseguiria ouvir o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões, mas foi outra coisa que ouviu.

Um estalo enorme vindo na altura de sua cintura, e logo em seguida, um barulho de tecido se rasgando preencheu todo o ateliê. Lembrava a tia Guida, quando inflou feito um balão e suas roupas se rasgaram furiosamente. Gina sentiu o vestido despencar de seu corpo, aos pedaços.

Parecia uma cena em câmera lenta.

Olhava para baixo, observando o vestido cair lentamente ao chão. Mirou seus olhos para as três mulheres a sua frente, também com expressões de horror estampadas em suas faces. E percebeu que a primeira mulher, Madame Bennett, abria a boca em um tamanho que, em uma situação normal, acharia que nunca seria possível abrir.

Mas esse pensamento, e também a impressão de estar em uma cena com câmera lenta, foram interrompidos quando Madame Bennett correra furiosamente para dentro do provador, agarrando a ruiva pelos ombros, enquanto gritava e berrava coisas que o horário não permite serem escritas aqui.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! – Gina não sabia quem havia gritado, dessa vez. Não conseguia raciocinar enquanto era chacoalhada com força pela Madame Bennett, ou pela louca desvairada que ela havia se tornado. Mas olhando para o lado, para se desviar da chuva de saliva que vinha em seu rosto, percebeu a confusão que se formava dentro do Ateliê.

Hermione estava no chão, em cima da assistente da Madame Bennett. As duas se atracavam no chão, como se estivessem brigando por causa de homem. A cena ficou fora de foco quando sentiu uma mão quente em sua face direita, e, finalmente, começou a reagir.

Sabia que agora não era a hora e o momento de pensar no vestido. Estava sendo agredida e não poderia deixar isso barato. Primeiro precisava retornar o tapa. Afinal, foi isso que os seus irmãos gêmeos a ensinaram. Na verdade, ela ia revidar com um soco, isso sim. Quem aquela esquelética pensava que era para bater em seu lindo rosto cheio e corado, hein ?"

E foi o que fez, deixando Madame Bennett estarrecida por alguns milésimos de segundo. Ela, no entanto, parecia treinada em alguma arte medieval "do tempo em que ela ainda era jovem", pensava Gina, já que começou a puxar a ruiva pelo braço e perna direitos, girando-a no ar. ((N/C qualquer dúvida, tratar com a Lah!))

Gina, inconformada, levantou-se (levando alguns minutos para conseguir sucesso em tal ato) e jogou todo o seu peso em cima de Madame Bennett, como se fosse uma lutadora de sumô. A estilista, embaixo da ruiva, tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar de toda aquela banha extra que se instalara em seu abdômen, e começou a puxar a cabeça de Gina pelos longos cabelos ruivos dela.

Tateou a cabeça de Madame Bennett em busca de seu coque, - porque não importa o quão boa você seja em socos e pontapés, mulher que é mulher briga feito... mulher, e puxar cabelos é pré-requisito para... ser mulher, oras! Só elas sabem como dói uma puxadinha inocente de um fio no topo da cabeça, assim como os homens sabem como dói um chute em seus países baixos - e ao achá-lo, puxou-o com tanta força que este saiu inteiro em sua mão. Tudo a sua volta parou por uns segundos. Ficou horrorizada ao constatar que Madame Bennett usava peruca! A própria estilista parecia ter desfalecido de tanta vergonha.

E ela havia _mesmo_ desfalecido.

Mas Madame Bennett não teve tempo de notar a ausência de sua peruca. Não era por vergonha, portanto, que ela desfalecera, mas porque uma mulher jovem, de cabelos castanhos, tinha acabado de dar uma pernada de manequim na jovem senhora desperucada. ((N/C: QUERO SER INDICADA NO CHALLENGE 6V COMO MELHOR CENA DE LUTA ENTRE MULHERES À LÁ PROGRAMA DA MÁRCIA! \o\))

Hermione piscou duas, três vezes seguidas até se recuperar do choque pelo que havia feito. Jogou a perna do manequim de lado com uma certa urgência, como se o objeto estivesse quente, e ajudou Gina a se levantar, oferecendo as duas mãos para a ruiva.

Só depois que Gina se levantou e as duas soltaram as mãos é que ela e Hermione puderam ver o estrago em que o Ateliê se encontrava.

Panos, muitos panos. Ou seriam tecidos? Estava uma confusão de coisas, ali.

Gina conseguia ver manequins jogados de qualquer jeito, poltronas – que minutos mais cedo Hermione e Gina estavam acomodadas - pedaços de rendas, pedaços de seda, pedaços de... cabelo.

Pareceu que as duas tivessem visto as mesmas coisas ao mesmo tempo, pois logo depois de Gina constatar que haviam pedaços de cabelo jogado ali, e que não era a peruca, as duas se entreolharam, assustadas.

Cautelosas, as duas juntaram suas mãos e se encaminharam para o pedaço de cabelo que estava no meio do Ateliê. Gina chutou uns tecidos para o lado e, com um gritinho que saiu da garganta de Mione, notou que o cabelo estava numa cabeça. E que essa cabeça estava presa num corpo (graças a Merlin) e que esse corpo fazia movimentos que eram claros: o corpo respirava. "MERLIN, SEU LINDO! TE DEVEMOS ESSA!"

Hermione suspirou lentamente, fechou os olhos e logo depois disparou dizeres à Gina:

- Meu Merlin, estamos ferradas! E se a gente tivesse matado ela? Quero dizer, EU que estava brigando com ela! Tudo bem que foi por legítima defesa, mas... Oh, somos bruxas, por Merlin! Eu deveria ter imobilizado ela, não sei. Mas aquela vaca da Madame Bennett, aliás, Madame o caramba, enfim, ela simplesmente te atacou e a assistente estava indo para fazer o mesmo! E eu pulei em cima dela e começamos a brigar! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Onde?

- Mione, calma! CALMA! – a ruiva gritou a última parte, chacoalhando a cunhada pelos ombros. Só depois que a castanha se acalmou a ruiva continuou. – Certo, erramos. Não agimos de forma sensata, só estávamos nos defendendo. Agradeço imensamente por você ter detido aquela ali, – apontou com a cabeça para o tufo de cabelo envolto em tecidos. Sorte nossa que Bennett (me recuso a chamá-la de Madame) fechou a loja depois que entramos. Pelo menos não tinha mais ninguém aqui. O que nos resta a fazer é arrumar essa bagunça e alterar a memória das duas. Depois consertamos o vestido. Graças a Merlin que elas nem imaginam que somos bruxas!

Hermione apenas balbuciou enquanto realizava os feitiços com a ruiva.

Lentamente tudo foi se arrumando: os tecidos levantados, dobrados e colocados em uma prateleira que havia ali perto, os manequins (depois de re- membrados) foram voltando cada um eu seu lugar, com seu respectivo vestido ou corset, e as poltronas cor de creme foram se alinhar perto dos provadores.

Gina se prontificou a arrumar o vestido, com um simples Protego. "Santa magia" pensou a ruiva. Enquanto isso, Hermione dirigia-se, primeiro na desacordada assistente, depois na Madame Bennett – igualmente desacordada - para alterar a memória de cada uma das trouxas.

Concluído o trabalho, deram uma última olhada geral para checar e, vendo tudo em ordem, juntaram as mãos e com um suspiro, desaparataram. A ruiva não sabia, mas esse tinha sido o começo de seu apocalipse particular.

**.x. Fim do Segundo Capítulo .x.**

**N/L**: Boa noite, agora são 01:30. Haha, então gente, long time no see! Saudades de vocês e do fanfiction net, mas principalmente saudades da Cah e de escrever com ela! Esse capítulo foi sofrido por motivos óbvios: fazia dois anos que a gente não encostava na fic e nós não tínhamos idéia de como dar prosseguimento a ela, já que tudo que a gente tinha planejado meio que se perdeu (tirando, obviamente, as idéias principais). Mas a gente é foda então a gente conseguiu! Depois de bater muita cabeça em teclado, suar frio sem saber qual seria a próxima tecla a ser digitada e, principalmente, depois de muito papo insano no MSN, a gente conseguiu. Com prazer apresentamos nosso retorno e esperamos que vocês estejam tão felizes e empolgadas e ansiosas quanto nós! Eu gostaria de escrever um testamento agora, mas como eu disse anteriormente, já passou de meia-noite e eu sou uma pessoa velha que não agüenta ficar acordada até tarde. Agradeço de coração a todas vocês que esperaram e ameaçaram-nos de morte mas que voltaram aqui pra ler esse capítulo! E agradeço principalmente a Cah, minha Jorgia, por me agüentar falando merda ou somente palavras monossilábicas. E agora eu passo a palavra pra ela!

**N/C**: "- Veio escolher seu vestido?" "Não, vim comprar carne" u.U'

Ahh, para! Você já disse tudo! E, poxa vida, que saudades disso tudo! E de você, obviamente. Mas isso você já sabe, só pelas ameaças semanais que eu faço contra a sua pessoa n.n

Pessoas lindas, nossas leitoras, esse capítulo é para vocês. Obrigada por acompanharem (se tiver alguém ainda, porque né), mesmo depois de tanto tempo! Enchemos lingüiça em várias partes, mas é que o melhor está por vir. EU JUUURO, e a Lah ta de prova! Acho que o nosso querido Draconildo aparecerá no próximo capítulo!

Bom, mais uma vez agradeço à Lana, sua linda, por não ter deixado a peteca cair. CONSEGUIMOS! Nem acredito! AHHH :D

Bom, está tarde e eu também sou uma jovem idosa, e sem mais demorar, nos despedimos aqui!

**N/L:** Então é isso galera. Agradecemos de coração pela paciência e o comparecimento haha. Agradecemos muito também pelos reviews! Então, dois anos, ai vão as respostas:

**Oraculo - N/C:** Já estamos aceitando comentários anônimos! Obrigada pela sugestão ^^ Então, menina... Eu e a Lah moramos bem longinho, uma da outra. E 2009 foi nosso último ano no E.M (as duas estudando o dia inteiro), aí que ferrou-se as chances de voltar com a fic. Mas espero que essa longa espera tenha valido a pena ^^ E SEJA FORTE, DOCE É SEU INIMIGO, NÃO AMIGO ! lol

**N/L: **Doce é amigo, doce é amigo! Ta, mentirinha... mas mesmo não sendo um espirito de luz, doce é tão gostoso haha! Agradecemos pela sujestão sobre os comentários! Muito obrigada! De fato, 2009 foi um ano ruim por causa do fim do Ensino Médio pra ambas e 2010 foi pior por causa de começo de trabalho e vestibular nos assombrando. Mas agora a gente conseguiu organizar nossos horários de forma melhor e, se nos mantivermos assim, vamos continuar postando com freqüência! Obrigada pela review!

**Lou Malfoy - N/C: **Olá :D Que bom que a gente arrancou gargalhadas de alguém ! A fic ta aí pra isso mesmo =P E até EU quero ver o que vai acontecer, agora xD Beijos!

**N/L:** Que bom que nosso senso de humor duvidoso consegue alcançar vocês! A gente se esforça pra não colocar toda e qualquer piada infame que a gente bola nas nossas conversas de MSN haha. Essas vão ficar pro Draco e seu humor negro!

**Danii Malfoy - N/C:** UAHIUAHIAU passei por isso vááárias vezes, mas normal. Minha mãe ainda acha que eu sou louca, principalmente quando começo a rir com as fics que eu leio. Desculpe a demora, mas agora a gente vai tentar atualizar com freqüência ^^ Obrigada pela review =)

**N/L:** Passo por isso sempre também. Mas não é só minha mãe que me olha daquele jeito tipo "você é uma louca incorrigível", minhas irmãs também fazem isso. Como dizem por ai, o primeiro passo é aceitar haha! Daqui pra frente virão mais cenas que provocarão isso, então é só deixr rolar

**InfallibleGirl - N/C:** Estamos na mesma, minha cara ._. Mas ao contrário de você, eu não comecei nenhum regime ! HAHA shame on me =( Beijoos!

**N/L:** Shame on me 2! Tenho que perder pra lá de dez quilos, mas a gorda aqui adora comer. Prometo que começo depois do Carnaval haha.

**Thaty - NC: **Ahh obrigada ! 'n.n Vamos tentar postar mais regularmente, agora! 8D Juro!

**N/L:** Muito obrigada! A intenção agora é continuar sem mais nenhuma longa pausa!

**Innis Winter - N/C:** SUA LINDA! Ahh eu e a Lah não parávamos de rir ao tentar imaginar como seria essa cena. E, bom... ficou assim ._. Harry e seu mundinho girando em torno do umbigo dele (pra variar)... Mas e se ele fosse o bonzinho da história não ia ter graça quando ela chutasse ele. Reflita !

**N/L:** HAHAHA pois é, a graça de se escrever é poder dividir com vocês todas as cenas insanas que a nossa imaginação cria. E sobre o Harry, bom eu acho que ele merece ser egocêntrico, só pra variar. Afinal até ele deve estar cansado de tanto altruísmo forçado haha.

**-**** N/C: **Nossa, eu sei como é ruim só perceber que está acima do peso em fotos.. Eu entendo a sua dor i.i HAHA, mas vergonha na cara é algo que me falta... Vamos ver se a Ruivetch tomará juízo :D

**N/L:** Demorei alguns segundos pra entender que "Ruivetch" é algo relacionado a "ruiva". Depois a Cah fala do meu dialeto ininteligível! Enfim, pois é, eu sempre fui gordinha, mas eu só percebo que engordei (mais) depois que vejo as fotos haha. Me falta vergonha na cara também pra deixar de ser gordinha! Mas estamos todas aqui pra aprender com a Gina haha. Beijos!

**N/C: Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Sem reviews, não há sentido escrever uma história. Precisamos saber a opinião de vocês, leitoras! E cabe a vocês julgarem se merecemos ou não.**

**Obrigada meeesmo, suas lindas =)**

**N/L: Muito obrigada todas vocês que leram e mandaram reviews, esse feedback é super importante pra gente e isso faz a fic ter um pouco mais da cara de vocês também. Gostou, não gostou, não tem opinião formada mas quer dar sugestão? Reviews são a solução!**

**Freda e Jorgia: GEMIALIDADES FANFICTION – Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
